Cheren
mod 2}}|0= |1= }} |corecolor= mod 2}}|0= |1= }} |bordercolor= mod 2}}|0= |1= }} |name=Cheren |tab1=B2W2 |image1=Black 2 White 2 Cheren.png‎ |tab2=BW |image2=Black White Cheren.png |size1=130px |size2=120px |caption1=Art from |caption2=Art from |caption=Artwork from |age=no |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Black |hometown=Nuvema Town |region=Unova |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer Gym Leader |game=yes |generation= |games= |leader=yes |gym=Aspertia Gym |specialist=yes |type= s |badge=Basic Badge }} Cheren is a rival character in , and a Gym Leader of the Aspertia Gym in . As a Gym Leader, he specializes in Pokémon. He gives the to Trainers who defeat him. Cheren is a childhood friend of the who, like the player, lives in the starting town of Nuvema Town. While he holds a greater knowledge in Pokémon than his friends and tends to offer the player advice during the course of their journey, his comments are often witty and intellectual. He also misunderstands Bianca's humor often, to her dismay. Whilst Professor Juniper describes him as being very honest, she also remarks that he can be 'a little difficult'; his impatience in particular is often seen throughout the earlier stages of his journey. He is also described as being quite judgmental by Alder. In keeping with the theme of truth and ideals often seen in Black and White, Cheren represents those who pursue ideals—more precisely, as N pointed out in Chargestone Cave, the ideal of strength. His goal is to become the and always strives to become stronger, yet the first time that Alder asked him why he strives to become stronger, he was quite unsure of his reasons. He then starts to ponder to himself how to do so—something that Alder said he used to do with his partner Pokémon as well—and what exactly it means to be strong. Alder also remarked that Cheren is a lot like Marshal. Like the player and Bianca, Cheren receives a starter Pokémon as a gift from Professor Juniper at the start of the game. He always chooses the starter with a type advantage over the player's starter. The player will encounter and battle him several times throughout the game. After the main storyline, Cheren can be found on . After talking to him there, he moves to where he can be battled once a day. In , Cheren is the new Gym Leader in Aspertia City, the player's hometown. He gives away the , replacing Lenora. Trainers who defeat Cheren will receive the Basic Badge, along with . Outside of battle, Cheren works as a teacher at the Aspertia Trainer School, and according to Lass Serena in the Aspertia Gym, she was taught by him. Cheren appears numerous times throughout the game, such as in and Opelucid City, as well as . He gives the player and Hugh advice and guidance on the current situation, such as the freezing of Opelucid City, where Drayden learns of Cheren's ascension to the position of Aspertia Gym Leader. After the player enters the Hall of Fame, Cheren can be found at Pinwheel Forest, investigating the activities of Team Plasma. He will accompany the player as a Multi Battle partner. After encountering Gorm, Cheren will thank the player with an and then return to the Aspertia Gym. He can be called on the Xtransceiver to give the player advice on types and . Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Normal-type Trainers